2000 Light Years Away
by Nenime Fish
Summary: Song fic. Ten reflects on loosing Rose with the aid of some old school Green Day lycics. PLease R


**Summary:** The Doctor reflects on loosing Rose.

**Spoiler:** Doomsday spoilers

**Character:** Tenth Doctor. TenRose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor who, or these lyrics. Lyrics are _2000 Light Years Away_ by Green Day. The song can be found on _Kerplunk! _1991, Lookout records.

**A/N:** I swore to myself that I wouldn't write an angsty Doomsday fic, but when I heard this song the plot bunnies went mental and bullied me into writing it.

**2000 Light Years Away**

The Doctor just sat there, staring into space. Rose had only been lost to the parallel world for three weeks but it felt like three years to him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, they were red and sore from crying. That's how he had managed to get to sleep these past few weeks, crying. The TARDIS had tried soothing him, but to no avail.

It was so quiet without Rose, eerily quiet. Normally the corridors were filled with their laughter and chatter, but not now.

The silence was really getting to him, so he leaned over to the console and flicked the radio on. It buzzed for a minute, then a crash of symbols indicated the start of a song. Green Day's _2000 light years away _echoed throughout the ship.

The Doctor nearly cried. Bloody song was just making him feel worse.

_I sit alone in my bedroom  
Staring at the walls  
I've been up all damn night long  
My pulse is speeding  
My love is yearning_

That's what he had spent most nights doing. Sitting there and staring at the walls, as if hoping Rose would suddenly immerge from within them so he could tell her that he loved her. But he never got to finish his sentence; she would never know how he felt. Would she? Hadn't he said to Ida before he fell into the pit that Rose knew? But still, he wished he could have told her, she had managed to tell him._  
_

_I hold my breath and close my eyes and...  
Dream about her  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
She holds my malakite so tight so...  
Never let go  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
Years Away_

Rose inhabited all of his dreams, sometimes she was laughing at something he had just said. But most of them were of her standing on that beach in Norway, her face when she'd seen him. Oh how he wished he had been able to gather her up in his arms._  
_

_I sit outside and watch the sunrise  
Lookout as far as I can  
I can't see her, but in the distance  
I hear some laughter,  
We laugh together_

One of the best memories he had of her was them watching a sunrise on Zorpox 4. He had dragged her out of bed early-much to her disapproval- and they had sat on a hill and watched the golden sun rise and light up the pink sky.

He had gone back there yesterday, and he could almost hear her laughter ringing out as he remembered telling her about the Zorproxian customs on smelly socks. He doubted that she believed him but hearing her laughter was fantastic all the same.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he remembered he would never hear her laugh again.__

_I hold my breath and close my eyes and...  
Dream about her  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
She holds my malakite so tight so...  
Never let go  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
Years Away_

_  
_No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't establish contact with her again. He could have killed someone when the link cut out before he could return her admittance of love.

He had searched for days after that. He searched anywhere and everywhere for a small gap in between the worlds, but to no avail. There was no way of reaching her, they would never meet again.

Half heartedly flicking some switches he put the TARDIS into the vortex then walked down the many corridors to her room. Standing outside he couldn't' bring himself to go in. He hadn't been in since she left; everything was exactly as it had been that morning they had arrived on Earth to go to Jackie's. It was almost as if she had just popped out to get something, rather than being stuck on a parallel Earth with no Doctor.

_I hold my breath and close my eyes and...  
Dream about her  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
She holds my malakite so tight so...  
Never let go  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
Years Away_

**The End**


End file.
